


Do Not Look at Me with Those Eyes

by RaindropBloom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaindropBloom/pseuds/RaindropBloom
Summary: A poem about becoming what you hate.





	Do Not Look at Me with Those Eyes

Do not look at me with those eyes  
Those eyes that have seen hatred beyond compare  
And become one with it  
  
You who have seen the wounded scream  
And returned unfazed  
Where you might have once cried  
  
When you look at me with those eyes  
I see how you have become the devil which you hate  
And I fear it could have been me  
  



End file.
